independajonesfandomcom-20200213-history
Rush Limbaugh
Rush Hudson Limbough III (born January 12, 1951) is the smartest man alive. Early life Rush Limbaugh was born in Missouri, on the exact date Christ was rumored to return. The three kings offered him gifts of gold, myrrh and frankensense. They also blessed him, that he could not be slain by either man or beast, inside or outside, with weapon or without, on day or night. They offered these words "He shall be as god." Then they disappeared like Kaiser Soze. It turned out Limbaugh was destined not to be Christ but instead the Holy Spirit, or more specifically the spirit of radio. He learned how to speak when he was 1 day old and began to talk about how great America was. He knew that God founded this country and gave us all freewill which is known as the free market and that anyone who is driven to success has the chance to make the big money here which is the American Dream. Trying to question an unfettered free market is therefore not just treason but heresy. Education Doesn't matter. Getting good grades at some liberal school doesnt make you smart it makes you a sheep. And finishing an entire book doesnt prove anything. Radio Rush took to the airwaves and immediately gained the momentum of a runaway freight train. How was he so popular? Well Reagan repealed the Fairness (more like unfairness) Doctrine which meant that FINALLY libs couldnt try to present there views. Free to speak the TRUTH without some libtards trying to counterargue, Rush began to gain the attention of all the intelligent people in America who all tuned into his show. He soon got his own national show and with great power came great responsibility but he exercised his well and helped the Republicans win control of congress in 1994. For this he was give an honorary lettermans varsity football jacket. He only continued to dominate, and soon became the highest paid guy of all time. Literally half the world tuned into his show daily because they relate to Rush as hes a working man just like they are, NOT an out of touch latte liberal. They know that Rush actually speaks the truth as opposed to members of the Liberal Media like Keith Olberman who literally slobber over Obama on MSNBC Countdown and go on witch hunts against every Republican. Also Rush revealed what the liberal media had been afraid to admit for so long: Donovan Mcnabb is an overrated black guy. Politics Rush is a right leaning Independent. He supports truth, freedom and the American way and the troops. He is against coddling terrorists, appeasing the PC police and anything Obama does. He opposes handouts because you should be able to get something or nothing. Let the kids eat out of dumpsters. He opposes the passage of any pro-gay bills because he knows that would be a passage to bang cocks against each other which is WRONG. He opposes these envirowhackos who think we need to hug the trees. He also knows that the true test for economial viability is weather or not taxes are involved. If someone proposes something where theres a tax involved that means it cant work. Its simple economics stupid. Rush knows America is a RIGHT wing nation and despite the democrat partys one little victory in 2008 the REAL Americans dont like the direction are country is headed. They know that Obama is a double agent whose real loyalties are to another country which is why he doesnt even place his hand on his heart during the National Anthem. He wants to cede all are territories to the UN and take the weapons from every American in violation of the Second Commandment so that we cant offer up armed resistance to his grand designs of a Marxist America. Basically the dems are a bunch of monkeys and Obama is the main monkey. Businesses wouldnt stand a chance as Obama would nationalize them all and make us socialist. But thanks to Rush Obama now doesnt have a ghost of a chance of getting reelected in 2112 as people now realize he is a far cry from the "Hope and Change" candidate they thought they were electing and is actually just a "community organizer" who suffers from malignant narcissism. Bottom line is that all of Obamas remaining supporters are just a bunch of stoned slackers, who should be executed because as Rush pointed out all drug addicts should be exectuted. Controversy Big deal, he was arrested for drugs. Everyone makes mistakes. Whats funny is liberals are supposed to be all about love and forgiveness, but I guess thats only if your a liberal. Its funny that they literally crucify the second coming of Jesus, just like the original liberals crucified the original Jesus in 1776 BC. Literally. Also libs cant take a joke. No wonder they refused to watch An American Caroll which was the funniest movie Ive ever seen. Michael More is a fata@@. Personal life Little is known about Rushs personal life because he shuns the limelight. What is known is that he is happily married to a WOMAN. He is STRAIGHT. Category:AMERICANS Category:WHITE people Category:Heroes (good show) Category:Conservatives Category:Independants Category:NOT black Category:People who shall be as gods Category:People who shall literally be as gods Category:Republicans